shadow and stalker
by spaztic
Summary: its a fight


sitting at the table in her room on the bulking ship ( if u want to know what her room or the ship looks like look at my other story in the rpg sign up post) shadowatching was sitting at the table looking at a screen across from her.. For days gone by she sat there ignoring the knocking at her door. She still sat there watching the screen of her father and mother. The mask sitting near the screen with a wire sticking out of the mask in to the wall like a VCR or a DVD player.. She was watching the images trying to get all of her memories back especially about her mother as well as her name. Shadowatching sat there unknowingly a pissed off predator was walking down to her door to find out why she keeps missing practice and eating with everyone. Shadowatching stopped the video that's stored in her fathers mask was a screen full of her mothers face. her mother face is round like a ball hair that's dreaded that hits the small of her back, athletic build, short as her, eyes as blue as the sky, hair as black as hers is.

A tear fell from shadowatching's face as she stared at the face of her mother's. a seconds later shadowatching pressed play on the screen and resumed watching (shadowatching has watched these videos so many times its not funny) there was a knock at her door not flinching or moving shadowatching still sat at her table, stalker at the other side of the door kept knocking for a little while longer till he started to get really mad at her,, so stalker banged so hard on the door it threatened to break in half, still shadowatching unflinching unmoving still sat watching the screen watching for any hint of her mother's name. finally getting so pissed stalker put his hand on the touch pad ( i don't know if they have one I am assuming they do if not I will re do that part let me know ok?!) to open the door to let himself in still shadowatching sat even though she was oblivious to the knocking and the banging. fuming stalker (look at his post for his description and stalker I hope u like this part) stomped over to the screen and with his fist turned off the screen and standing in front of the screen facing shadowatching in a look that if looks could kill shadowatching would be dead. With his arms crossed and shadowatching's unfocused look stalker growled a warning to shadowatching.

Still unfazed at his growl and in still unfocused knowing what that video holds she still looking at stalkers chest as if that was the screen and not a chest. Stalker walked around a noticed a tear on shadowatching cheek. Instead of pissed stalker is now infuriated (spelling I know) with her. stalker grabbed shadowatching weapons being careful with one particular weapon (it looks like blades blade and has the same function but instead of it springing the hidden weapons open it springs out and at the end of the needle's is a poison that kills u in less then 24 hrs) he takes them in his over sized fists and the back of shadowatching's shirt carrying her like a piece of luggage to the training room. Getting snickering and gasps from her fellow clan members. When they notice that its stalker that has a hold of me they bowed in respect to Stalker. shadowatching fuming her own pissy way. Shadowatching crossing her arms across her over chest waited till he put her down so she can give him a piece of her mind. stalker drops her down bodily and not stopping to see if shadowatching was ok drops her weapons down on the ground at shadowatching's feet grunts and walks out the door. trying to go through her routine to stretch (yea I know bad spelling yet again) her muscles out shadowatching started with a one handed hand stand she stayed there for a little while then with liquid movements she flipped to the training weapons rack to get other weapons and not using her won she grabbed 2 daggers and a sword shadowatching stabbed the sword in the ground by her feet in the middle of the room she takes the daggers and starts to shadow fight not realizing that a few minutes in to it stalker was dressed in his armor watching her shadowatching fight in her usual graceful way . unrealising stalker was there watching her shadowatching let one of the daggers fly out of her hands past stalker upper arm a hair breath away from nicking his arm embedded itself in the wood of the training rack. Realizing at the last second she was going to hit stalker shadowatching face was shocked inside she was praying that it did not hit him.

Stalker growled at shadowatching's shocked form and said "I did not know you hated me" stammering shadowatching says "I did not know you were there" laughing stalker unsheathed his wrist blades shadowatching standing in the middle of the room grabbed the sword that was there. Stalker advancing on shadowatching mocking her with laughter. Stalker started off the fight by swinging at shadowatchings head. Half hearted she fought and every time stalker knocked her down shadowatching got up for some more. Stalker growled a pissed off growl. Stalker reached down to shadowatching before she could duck away. stalker grabbed shadowatching by the throat, picking her up shadowatching was now face to face with her second in command shaking in fear, just as stalker was going to say something shadowatching's eyes again went unfocused as she went back to her memories when her father started to teach her how to fight

--------flashback---------------------------

reaph'er (full blooded yautja.) handed shadowatching's 7 year old's small form a combi-stick and a dagger at the time was big enough to be a sword. kept knocking her down and taunting her till shadowatching wanted to cry not wanting to show her father any sign of weakness she kept on getting up as fast as she is getting up she kept getting knocked down till she did not get up again. scared that he killed his only pup (child what ever you want) knelt down to her and said " if you ever fight with your emotions you better throw yourself at their mercy or die"

-----------end of flash back--------------

stalker smacked shadowatching in the face trying to bring her in the present. Snapping back to the present stalker still holding her throat asked "always know your environment when you're fighting and know what to do next so you don't get knocked down." huffing shadowatching just glared at him. Stalker says "I guess we are done for now, and you are forbidden to watch the videos on the mask leave the past in the past and look at the future." Bowing shadowatching left growling to inside saying "just wait till next time just you wait stalker" and left the training area with the her weapons.

stalker is a full yautja and shadow or shadowatching is a half yautja and human


End file.
